memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Arrowcave
The Arrowcave, also known as the Foundry, the Lair and most recently, the Bunker or Arrow Bunker, was the headquarters for Oliver Queen and Team Arrow. It houses Oliver's equipment and suits for his heroic persona, Green Arrow, formerly the Arrow. The base now also holds the gear for both Black Canaries, Speedy, Spartan, Red Arrow, Mr. Terrific, Wild Dog, and whenever they are in Star City helping out the suits of White Canary and the Flash's as well. It also has Overwatch's tech setup. What was going to become the first base of operations for Oliver was originally one of Queen Consolidated's factories, located in The Glades. After the great increase of crime in The Glades, the factory was closed, and there was nothing left in the structure. The bottom of it was an empty space that served as a conduit pipe. After the Alpha-Omega bio-attack on Starling City and the SCIS's discovery of the base (courtesy of Ra's al Ghul), the team relocated to Oliver's secondary base, found underneath Palmer Technologies. After Jeremy Tell infiltrated the base, Oliver decided to once again relocate the base, claiming that it would be a "surprise," and with help from Cisco Ramon and S.T.A.R. Labs, it was relocated to underneath his mayoral campaign headquarters. Since Oliver Queen is dead and Star City is a crime-free city now, Team Arrow retired and went their separate ways and the Arrowcave was shut down and is no longer in use. History Creation of the base When Oliver returns from Lian Yu, he, along with Tommy, in the Glades quickly pass by, and seeing all manufactures abandoned. Before starting his crusade against crime, he first had to establish a secret base, then secretly invaded the place, and alone, transformed the region from the pipes in his secret base. Initially he fixed the wiring of the site, and installed a series of phosphorescent green reflectors to illuminate the area. Subsequently, he took a load of the latest generation computers and work tops, and also installed an encrypted connection to the network. He also carried a series of machines and tools, to build arrows, equipment and analysis, this along with a container containing materials. Oliver also had installed a system of equipment for compounding and mixing of chemical ingredients, along with a simple material training and exercises. He also kept his uniform and bow inside a wooden box. Although functional, the base was still rather minimal and messy. Often pipes and natural constructions were used for regular exercise by Oliver, and occasionally John, for training. The cave also contained a stretcher, defibrillator, first aid equipment, medications and herbs variety. When John joined the team, he dubbed the same place Arrowcave. After Felicity joined up, the computer system was improved with the installation of more computers and software update. The base itself was used as headquarters for work by Oliver and his team, as well as being used for the construction of new equipment, production of chemicals, analysis, tracking criminals, training and exercises. To cover the time spent in Arrowcave, Oliver created Verdant, a nightclub on the top of the factory. The club and the cave were connected via a staircase underground. The ladder was hidden behind a wall, in order to be opened, it was necessary to pull a series of electrical switches. After being burned by Firefly, Oliver again remodeled, as well as modifying the entry to Arrowcave so that now the passage was a common door, protected by an electronic lock with a password (which only Oliver, Typhuss, Felicity, Tommy, and John knew); the door was supposedly the pantry of the club. After the earthquake caused by Malcolm Merlyn, the cave had a damaged structure, although it was not fundamentally compromised. Redesign Due to earthquake damage, the foundation had halted its functioning in the short term, but with a sudden trip by Oliver, the site was abandoned. During the interval of five months, Felicity, believing that Oliver would return and again be the Hood, completely reformed the cave. All computers were updated, with the addition of large touch screen monitors. Rustic stations were replaced by metal benches with personalized equipment and latest generation construction. White reflectors were installed in an organized way throughout the cave, along with several glass panels containing equipment and arrows. Various storage containers containing different materials have also been coupled. Oliver's new bow is now kept in a specific glass container, and his attire is left to display on a mannequin in a glass panel. Despite the redesign, underground pipes can still be seen and used by Oliver, for exercising, including a rustic bar. Training mats have also been added for martial arts between Oliver and John along with an advanced training equipment aiming with bow and arrow. The Foundry was later repaired after the attack by Slade and his henchmen, and due to conversations between Oliver and Felicity, Oliver seemed to have been living in the Foundry after losing Queen Consolidated. No lair During 2380-2381, Captain Lance formed a vendetta against Oliver following the death of his daughter, Sara. Lance obtained a search warrant after the arrest of Roy Harper and raided Verdant and the lair with a squad of SCIS officers, permanently compromising the integrity of its hidden location. After the SCIS finished their inspection, they left the cave a mess, as Oliver was later seen digging through the rubble. The cave below Verdant could no longer function as a secure base of operations. Fortunately for Team Arrow, Ray Palmer offered Palmer Technologies as the team's new base after he discovered the Arrow's real identity, a proposition which Oliver happily accepted. "Lair 2.0" In the early days of his crusade as the Hood, Oliver had a secondary lair underneath his family's company established in case the Foundry was compromised, but Oliver eventually begun using it as a place to go in moments of sorrow or a need to simply be alone, such as when he was grieving over the loss of his mother. Following Oliver's exposure as The Arrow and the foundry's compromising, Team Arrow begin using the secondary lair as their primary facility, with Felicity serving as the base's main operator. Not long after the relocation, Jeremy Tell attacked Palmer Technologies and followed Felicity and Curtis Holt into the new lair. In the ensuing battle the majority of the base was destroyed, promoting Oliver to create a another hidden base should Tell or Holt reveal its location to someone else. When Diggle asked if it should be considered another "secret", Oliver denied it and said it was more of a "surprise". "Lair 3.0" Oliver later purchased Sebastian Blood's former campaign headquarters and, with the aid of S.T.A.R. Labs, primarily Cisco Ramon, created a new Arrowcave below the building. The new lair had a large array of computers, specialized areas for each member of the team, cases for suits made from poly-carbonate keyed to their owners' specific bio-metrics, and training facilities, but experienced glitches and power outages routinely on account of Felicity not using copper wiring for the connection to the Palmer Technologies satellite. For Kendra Saunders' safety, Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon brought her to Star City as Team Arrow had experiences dealing with mystical elements, during which, the Flash suit used the mannequin the team prepared for the Flash since their last team up. While Oliver and Felicity were in the Arrowcave tracking down Adrian Chase, said person used an EMP on the Arrowcave, shorting out all electronic items and trapping Oliver and Felicity below. It's revealed that the upgrades Cisco had put in made the Arrowcave virtually impenetrable from both inside and outside. it's also revealed that in times of emergency, there is a motorcycle that serves as an emergency generator. More cases were later added to the Lair. In 2391, the Arrowcave was burned by Ricardo Diaz's men, who set it on fire. Months later, Felicity was able to repair the cave. On December 10, 2392, Oliver Queen passed away here surrounded by members of Team Arrow, Superfriends, Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Barry Allen, Sara Lance, and his daughter Mia Smoak after he gave his life to save everyone he could on Earth-38 from an antimatter wave during the crisis. "Lair 4.1" In 2387, Typhuss had another Arrowcave built by Felicity in his house in Paris as a backup lair for the team. The backup lair had a large array of computers, specialized areas for each member of the team, cases for suits made from polycarbonate keyed to their owners' specific biometrics, and training facilities. This Arrowcave was located downstairs in Typhuss's house, there was a hand scanner when Typhuss placed his hand on it would scan him and the computer would say identity confirmed, welcome Admiral Kira. Typhuss is the only person that can open the door because it scans his DNA and to close the door Typhuss places his hand on the scanner and the door closes. For security there is a holographic wall that hides the hand scanner and the Arrowcave from unwanted vistiors. If someone scanned it with a tricorder it would read as a real wall. Two years later Typhuss showed the team the second Arrowcave. Oliver said it is awesome and can be used as a backup headquarters for the team. ( ) Potential future In 2411, Mia Smoak and Connor Hawke visit the Arrowcave which was since abandoned and overgrown with vegetation and rats. Connors commented on how the place seemed haunted. They were subsequently joined by Roy Harper, Dinah Drake, Typhuss James Kira, William Clayton, and Zoe Ramirez, whom they tied up, before fighting after they broke free of their restraints. Erased future In a possible future, by the year 2412 Team Arrow had disbanded, largely due to Grant Wilson's taking over of the city, and the Arrowcave was in disrepair. Oliver used it as a home, leading to public belief that he had died. Sara Lance arrived with Rip Hunter, from the past, along with Connor Hawke, seeking out a neuromorphic cortex. They ran in to Oliver, who eventually gave them the address and code. After later defeating Grant Wilson, Oliver and Connor decided to work together, deciding to use the lair as their base of operations. Users *Team Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Rene Ramirez/Wild Dog **Dinah Drake/Black Canary **John Diggle/Spartan **Felicity Smoak/Overwatch **Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Black Canary **Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow/Green Arrow Former users *Rory Regan/Ragman *Evelyn Sharp/Artemis *Helena Bertinelli/The Huntress *John Constantine *Lyla Diggle/Harbinger *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased) *Roy Harper/Arsenal *Sara Lance/The Canary/White Canary *Thea Queen/Speedy *Ray Palmer/The Atom *Nyssa Raatko/Nyssa al Ghul *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl *Curtis Holt/Mister Terrific *Team Flash **Barry Allen/The Flash **Cisco Ramon/Vibe **Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost Possible future users *Canaries **William Clayton **Connor Hawke **Mia Smoak/Blackstar Gallery Qw.png|The Arrow suit, found in the cave Oliver fashions an arrow.png|Oliver fashioning an arrow The Arsenal Costume.png|The Arsenal (now Speedy) suit, found in the cave Oliver reveals the new Arrowcave to the team.jpg|Team Arrow inside the Arrowcave Category:Earth locations Category:Headquarters Category:Hideouts